The question
by SherlocksDoctor
Summary: Danny discovers the horrifying truth about the origins of his ghost powers. Some questions should never be asked. (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day in Amity park. Ghost activty was at the lowest it had been all month, and the day couldn't have gotten any better. Danny, Sam and Tucker were spending their free-time as best they knew how; Laying around Sam's movie theatre talking. The movie had already ended and the credits had begun to roll when Sam brought to the conversation a question.

"I wonder," She began, glancing around to make sure her parents weren't in the vicinity before continuing again.

"What happened in the ghost portal to give you your powers?" It was a question that had been on her mind for quite some time now. Danny sat up. Come to think of it, he had never once wondered that before.

"I'm not too sure." said Tucker pulling his newest PDA, which he named Jennette, out

"But i've done some research and from the amount of voltage you were exposed to, you should have died. You must have gotten really lucky." Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Well that's me, 'Mr. luck'." However Sam wouldn't accept that answer, luck does not stop you from being electrocuted to death.

"Then how did you survive, Danny? You were human at the time...Weren't you?" Danny stood up in a rush.

"Of course I was!" He shouted, his eyes flashing a violent shade of green.

"I still am!" Lights surrounded his torso and expanded outward as he transformed. As he flew up to the ceiling he glanced back at Sam and Tucker. The look on his face was something niether Sam nor Tucker had seen before, and it scared them.

Danny flew just above the rooftops, still not sure whether to go back to Fenton works or float around and think. It was still sunny out, and he wouldn't be missing his curfew any time soon, so he decided to cool off his thought which were jumbling about in his head. In fact he was so distracted by his troubling thoughts that he diddn't notice when a small whisp of cold air escaped his mouth and a shadow was casted over him. Nor did he notice when the shadow floated closer to him, it wasn't until a blue tinted hand placed itslef upon his shoulder. Danny gasped and snapped around. His eyes still neon green.

"Plasmius, what do you want?" His muscles tensed, preparing for a fight, even though his mind was in no shape to even contemplate throwing a punch. He couldnt even concentrate on Vlad at the moment. His head was a jungle of thoughts, all revolving around his ghost powers.

"Now, now Daniel, don't be so testy. I only came out to check on my favorite half-ghost, other than myself of course." Vlad let out a deep laugh that otherwise would have startled Danny his mind was stuck on those two words; half-ghost.

The comment Vlad made seemed to upset Danny much more than it was intended to. His mind felt as if it was about to explode. Do Sam and Tucker even think of him as human anymore? This whole time have they just viewed him as some kind of Casper the friendly ghost that just happened to resemble their old friend? Just because he was able to turn into a ghost diddn't mean that he necessarily was one, did it? Could he even call himself a human anymore? Were his parents right in their claims that he was just a nuisance, a ghost in every sense of the word. A phantom and the ghost of a boy who di-

No. He wouldn't believe that. He had a pulse, he was breathing. There was no way he died in the ghost portal, almost a year ago. Accepting this conclusion for now, Danny finally realized that someone was shaking him. His eyes flash to focas and his brain somehow managed to comprehend what was being said,

"Daniel, can you hear me Daniel? Daniel? Danny!" Coming to his senses Danny away from Vlad.

"Get off of me ya' fruitloop!" Vlad looked affronted, but pushed it aside.

"Little Badger...Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine, now leave me alone." Daniel did not shout but his words held their intention .Vlad tentativly reached out to catch Danny but a shouting from below attracted his attention.

Danny's two friends were chasing after Danny. If anyone would know what was wrong with Danny, it would be them.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad appeared behind Sam and tucker. By now the duo had stopped chasing after Danny and were walking in the general direction of his house. Vlad decided now would be the best time to act. Forming himself into an intangible state, he overshadowed Sam. Seeing as Sam was more intelligent she would be bound to notice if Tucker were possessed. Vlad squirmed, 20 years after the ecto-acne incident and he still wasn't used to the feeling of taking over someone. Sam's eyes tinted red, the only sign she wasn't the only one in charge now.

"Tucker? Why do you suppose Daniel, er, Danny, was so upset?" Vlad queried, borrowing Sam's voice. Tucker glanced up, his eyes, while not tinted red like Sam's, were still tinted with something. It seemed to be a cross between annoyance and sadness.

"Sam, like you don't know. We just talked about this back at your house." Tucker ground out, Clearly the topic wasn't one Tucker was too fond of. Vlad still had to try and figure this out.

"But what made him so upset?" Vlad looked up through Sam's hooded eyes and blinked her eyelashes at Tucker.

"You are the smartest guy around surely you would have to know why, right?" Tucker soaked in the compliments and flushed.

"O-of course I know! I am the smartest guy around, after all." Tucker pulled out Jennette and pulled up some files.

"Due to the accident in the Ghost portal, Danny gained his ghost powers which could only mean that the electricity and the ecto-energy from the newly opened portal hit him both at the same time. The ecto-energy attaching to Danny first, but when the electricity ran through him it bonded certain parts of the ecto-energy to his very own molecules." Tucker looked up from his PDA to see if Sam had any questions. Her face remained inquisitive though, so he continued.

"This is the best explanation, but what has Danny so upset is that to admit that his molecules bonded with the ecto-energy, would be admitting that he was hit with all the voltage. Voltage that would kill any human, no matter who they were." Sam's tinted eyes lit up with realization, and with that Vlad left Sam and Tucker and ran off to find Danny.

Danny didn't know why he had gone into the ghost zone once he had gotten home. He just knew he had to for some reason, like it was calling to him. He had left his hand-drawn map in his room, he didn't feel he would need it this trip. He would just float until he was where he was supposed to be. Where he was supposed to be however, must have been a mistake, as he ended up standing on Skulker's front porch. Skulker, who by chance had just began walking out his front door holding a new and improved hunting knife, looked at him and sighed. Danny frowned, why wasn't Skulker trying to kill him? It's not as if he didn't have the means to. His eyes held the question and Skulker seemed to know why he was here, even if Danny himself did not.

"C'mon in whelp. I knew you would be here sooner or later. They always are." Skulker welcomed him in gruffly, but no malice or deceit seemed to be hidden under his words so Danny warily followed him inside.

"Ghost boy, do you know why you're here?" Danny just shook his head, what was going on here? Skulker began sharpening his tools before answering.

"Every now and then, special cases arrive into the ghost zone. Half-ghost, lost souls, lost humans. And I am the one who they always end up at. Vlad came here about his fifth year of bring a halfa and I explained to him his situation. The ecto-acne changed his DNA. You however Mr. Fenton. You are dead."

Danny's jaw fell, Did this ghost think he was going to believe him? After he had tired to kill him way more than several times.

"Why should I believe you?" Danny challenged, although in his gut he knew he didn't want to believe him at all. Skulker stopped cleaning his knife long enough to glance up at Danny and answer.

"Why shouldn't you ghost child? I may have tried to hunt you, but I have never lied." Skulker went back to his knife and Danny stood up, his face had gone a pale white.

"Then why do I still have a pulse, why do I still look human?" Danny wasn't pleading for an answer. He was pleading for any reason to believe Skulker was lying. That he could still live a normal life as a normal, alive human with his friends and family.

"Look at yourself, do you really look human now?" Danny could see himself in Skulker's knife. The reflection clearer than ever, snow white hair and glowing green eyes. No human had that naturally at least not the eyes, but it was enough for Danny to look up at Skulker in resignation.

"What should I do?" He pleaded his desperate voice cracking. Skulker put his knife away and stood up.

"You have two choices. One; you haunt this realm and the human realm for all eternity. You might have your friends for now Danny but there will come a day when everyone you know is no longer here, and then you will be all alone here. Or you can move on. Go enjoy your afterlife where you were meant to spend it, and you friends and family will join you one day, when it is their time." Danny thought about his decision. He thought about his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley who were with him even when times were bad. About his annoying sister Jazz who always seemed to know how to help him and make him feel better., and about his loving parents, Jack and Maddie who would accept him no matter what. And suddenly Danny knew his decision. He hadn't even really needed to think about it, actually.

Danny opened his mouth ready to tell Skulker his decision.

Vlad flew as fast as he could though the ghost zone. He knew exactly where Danny would end up, as he himself had ended up there too. Vlad was relieved when he finally arrived at Skulker's island, he sped to the door but as he opened it he saw that it was to late. Danny had made his decision. White smoke breezed around the room and a child's laughter rang around every corner. The laughter of a child who would never get to grow old and live life's experiences, but a child who was free of a lifetime of haunting dark hideaways and the constant loneliness of the ghost zone. As the smoke began to float upwards, almost feather lightly, Vlad could have sworn he heard a soft 'goodbye' whispered into the air before the smoke was gone completely.

"Goodbye, little badger." Vlad left the room already missing the little brat who would always have a special place reserved in his heart.

AN-welp :/ what do you think? Should I make more DP fics? Or just stop?


End file.
